Week 1 - a ScotIre fanfic
by ThelrishRover
Summary: WARNING: THIS CONTAINS INCEST AND LGBT THEMES IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ I DO NOT SUPPORT INCEST IRL I DONT SHIP THESE TWO CUS THEYRE RELATED I JUST LOVE HOW THE CHARACTERS INTERACT I WILL BE USING MY OWN IRELAND OC AND CANON SCOTLAND


MONDAY

It was a bright Monday morning, Ireland yawned softly as he was wrongly buttoning his shirt. For the past few weeks, his boss [*cough* Leotard Veruka *cough*] had overworked him and now he was exhausted.  
He began to slightly fall asleep but was quickly awoken by a hard loud knock on the door.  
The Irishman jumped quickly, tucked his shirt in and swiftly fixed his hair.  
He ran to the door and opened it slowly to be greeted by a tall man with red hair.  
"Mornin Éire!" the red-haired man said cheerfully. "O-oh m-morning Scotland..." Ireland mumbled softly trying to smile "what are you doing here?" he asked opening the door more.  
"Well I'm playing against you in rugby on Saturday, or did you forget~?" he teased letting himself into Irelands house.  
"That's this week?!" Ireland squeaked.  
"Yes I always come over to your house for the week, and you come to mine when we're playing in my place." he explained "Are you ok Éire? it's not like you to forget things." he added with a slightly concerned look on his face.  
"I'm ok Scotty, don't worry." the Irishman mumbled yawning again "Anyway sit down and I'll make you some whiskey or something..." he trailed off trying to fight the sleep.  
Scotland raised an eyebrow and walked over to Ireland "You can't make whiskey in your kitchen éire, unless you have a Distillery in there." he snickered semi-sarcastically but quickly stopped.  
"Ireland you look exhausted." he said bluntly.  
Ireland looked up at him and shook his head "I'm not exhausted...I'm just..." he tried to explain trying to think of an excuse.  
"It's the weather! it's rainy and it's getting me down, yep that's what's wrong!" he laughed softly "Now go sit down and I'll get you some whiskey!" he added swiftly walking into the kitchen.  
Scotland sighed softly and began to do as he was told, he sat down and shook his head "He's going to send himself to an early grave." he muttered as he looked over to the coffee table beside him, he picked a book up from it he began to read it as he waited.  
In the kitchen Ireland freaked out as he looked in cabinets and presses for whiskey "fuck.." he mumbled bashing a lot of pots and pans together. "Éire do you have a band in there?!" Scotland shouted jokingly.  
"S-sorry! just looking for the whiskey." Ireland replied, after 5 minutes and Ireland having a one-man band in the kitchen, he came out with a bottle of whiskey and sighed.  
"Sorry for the wait." he said handing the bottle to Scotland.  
The Scotsman stared at the bottle for a bit, he put his book down and then looked at Ireland.  
"What's wrong Scotty?" he asked concerned about why he was just staring.  
Scotland began to sigh, he quickly grabbed Ireland's arm and pulled the small Irishman onto his lap, this caused Ireland to squeak and drop the bottle on the floor.  
"You're exhausted." he commented "and you're going to stay right here until you sleep properly, I don't want you passing out." he explained holding Ireland close to him. "S-S-Scotty?!" the startled ginger squeaked, his face going bright red his eyes widened.  
"Shh just rest." Scotland said smiling as he stroked Ireland's hair softly. Ireland blushed harder and leaned into him "I-I'm ok I-I rested well, p-promise." he stuttered hiding his face into Scotland from embarrassment.  
"I-I really am ok." he mumbled yawning a little.  
Scotland rolled his eyes a little and pulled a blanket over Ireland, "Shhh just sleep Éire I need sleep too." he whispered closing his eyes.  
Scotland wrapped his arm around Ireland's waist and continued to stroke his hair.  
Ireland snuggled into him and wrapped his arms around his torso "Oiche mhaith Albain." he mumbled and began to drift off.

hello everyone sorry for the bad grammar I can't English well but hoped you all enjoyed I love this ship I've shipped it for years and it's about time I made a fic this is only chapter one don't worry~ byeee

~Rover


End file.
